Mitchell County, North Carolina
Mitchell County is a county in North Carolina. The population of the county is 15,579. Major roads US Route 19E North Carolina Highway 80 North Carolina Highway 197 North Carolina Highway 226 North Carolina Highway 226A North Carolina Highway 261 Blue Ridge Parkway Geography Adjacent counties Avery County (east) Carter County, Tennessee (north) Unicoi County, Tennessee (northwest) McDowell County (south) Yancey County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 93.67% White (14,592) 4.47% Hispanic or Latino (697) 1.23% Other (192) 0.63% Black or African American (98) 16.5% (2,570) of Mitchell County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Mitchell County, like most of Western North Carolina, is shown to have low rates of Pokemon theft and murder, although plenty of activity by hunters, poachers and Team Galactic tends to go unreported. The county reported 5 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.77 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Bakersville - 464 Spruce Pine - 2,175 Unincorporated communities Buladean Clarrissa Estatoe Kona Ledger Little Switzerland (partly in McDowell County) Loafers Glory Penland Pigeonroost Poplar Red Hill Relief Climate Fun facts * Owing to its high altitude and consequent strong Civil War-era Unionist sympathies, along with its rural nature, Mitchell is a powerfully Republican county. No Democratic presidential candidate has carried Mitchell County since Samuel J. Tilden in 1876. At this time Mitchell included Avery County, detached from it in 1911, and even more Republican. However, since Tilden’s win every Republican candidate has obtained at least sixty percent of the county’s vote, with the solitary exception of the 1912 election when the party was divided between the two candidacies of William Howard Taft and Theodore Roosevelt, the latter of whom carried the county. * In prehistoric times around Bakersville, local mica deposits were extensively mined by Native Americans. The first Euro-American settlers arrived in the area after the American Revolution, establishing scattered homesteads. * Bakersville is home to the North Carolina Rhododendron Festival. The pageant attracts visitors from across the state and nation, most notably Richard Nixon in 1968. * The county is home to the "Mineral City of the World", Spruce Pine and Roan Mountain which includes the world's largest natural rhododendron garden, and the longest stretch of grassy bald in the Appalachian range. Throughout the year such festivals as North Carolina Mineral and Gem Festival and North Carolina Rhododendron Festival bring many people to the area. * Mitchell was a dry county until March 2009, when Spruce Pine approved beer, wine, and ABC store sales inside its limits. However, alcohol sales are still illegal in the areas of the county outside the town of Spruce Pine, except areas within 1.5 air miles of the Blue Ridge Parkway. * The county took a direct hit from "The Storm of the Century", also known as the "’93 Superstorm", or "The (Great) Blizzard of 1993". This storm event was similar in nature to a hurricane. The storm occurred between March 12–13, 1993, on the East Coast of North America. Parts of Cuba, Gulf Coast States, Eastern United States and Eastern Canada were greatly impacted. Category:North Carolina Counties